Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor and, more particularly, to improved electrical interconnections for semiconductor devices and methods for forming the same.
There are various techniques for electrically connecting a bonding pad or lead of a semiconductor device to a bonding pad or lead of an electronic device (e.g., a semiconductor device, a printed circuit board, or an interposer). A wire bonding technique is widely used as one of these techniques. The strength of the connection or the adhesive force of the bonding wire to the bonding pad may greatly affect electrical and mechanical durability of semiconductor products.